Do you remember me?
by Marie Anette
Summary: Fail title is fail... Fem!South Korea is alone on her birthday, everyone ignored her birthday invites... well almost everyone, someone remembered her birthday, that someone is Male!Belarus I know it's not Korea's birthday I just felt like writing about it. Fail summary is fail.


**A/N: Hello Hello~ This is a Nyotalia ver of Belarus x South Korea...my OTL I so ship them**

**...but sadly there's like no stuff for them *sobsob*  
**

**Korea needs to be loved more people! Especially Male!Belarus x Fem! Korea *q*  
**

**Anywho this is what happens when I'm half awake on a groggy and rainy June afternoon and am listening to k-pop obsessively, namely _Lonely_ by 2NE1, _Please Don't Cry_ by PARK BOM (of 2NE1),_ It Hurts_ by 2NE1, and _You and I_ by PARK BOM (this You and I came before Lady Gaga's and Lady Gaga is totally copying 2NE1...considering she's like their "biggest fan" *grumble grumble*)  
**

**Anywho I hope you enjoy!~  
**

**...  
**

Today was South Korea's birthday, she even got really prepped up this year, sending out invitations, decorating her house nicely, dressing up in her best hanbok, her face made-up and resembling that of one of the members of her favourite k-pop singers 2NE1,doing her hair like a traditional Korean nobility- you know with all those braids, ribbons, hairpins intricately done up. She cleaned the house and all day she made sure everything would be perfect. Now it was 12 minutes to midnight, she sat on the ledge at the top of the apartment building staring down at the city lights of Seoul below resembling that of an earthly and noisy milky way. Her legs dangling over the edge nothing supporting them, until she pulled up one of her legs up hugging her knee resting her head on it her gaze focusing right in front of her. The night air tossed the left over strands of her hair as she lifted up the other hand and letting it feebly touch her face checking that she wasn't crying, she wouldn't cry, she didn't want to seem like one of those people who were obsessed with self pity, no matter how empty and broken she felt. She clenched her hand and grinded her teeth together and softy yet spitefully spoke.

"Aniki you hypocrite! You were the one who said that no matter what, as a family we should be there for each other….!" Tears threatened her eyes causing them to sting slightly. She swallowed shallowly, letting out a raspy sigh. "I know you all find me annoying… but I try…..I try my best to be….." she trailed off, when her thoughts of how her family had a tendency to ignore her, push her aside, yell at her, and beat her up, only coming to her when they need some sort of material thing. Her mouth curved downward her lips trembling, she hoped that they'd love her enough to be there for her birthday, she held her hand over her mouth as she lent forward a bit.

Hands came out from behind her, grabbing her waist and pulling her away from the ledge roughly, making her squeak slightly in surprise. "Get away from the edge…..don't kill yourself" the owner of the hands grunted, causing her to look up at her hero. Belarus.

"I wasn't planning to…." She said softly looking up into his eyes, she felt safe in his arms, cared for, acknowledged. She turned around and hugged him burying her face in his chest, the tears she was holding back burst forth from her tear ducts. He seemed a bit disgruntled by the sudden body contact, but soon loosened up and hugged her back, stroking the top of her hair comfortingly.

"Thank you….for being here…" she said between sniffles

"Why wouldn't I? It is you birthday isn't it?" he said looking at her incredulously

She smiled sadly the tears getting worse and flowing in streams more like rivers down her face "Thank you for remembering" she said slightly choked up and tightening her grip on the back of his coat.

He chuckled softly, surprising her by the fact she was being graced with something that hardly if not never happens, she was about to say something when her mind went blank, when he kissed the top of her head then the top of her head.

"Please don't cry." He murmured into her ear. "I promise you, no matter what happens I'll always remember and always be there for you."

They gazed at each other for a moment before they both started laughing leaning their foreheads against each other.

**~THE END?~**

**So like I'm debating whether or not to continue this fiction... I kinda like it...  
**

**Please tell me if you think I should or not?  
**


End file.
